dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazam
Appearance Kazam has pale yellow skin, blood red hair and matching eyes. He possesses sharp fangs. Biography Kazam was born to Dabura and an unknown demoness in Age 415. In Age 433, he was banished from the Demon Realm by his father for unknown reasons. A few days later, as a result of Trunk's wish on the eternal dragon, Kazam was brought to Toki Toki City in Age 850. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Future Trunks' Wish to Save History Power Kazam is quite powerful. Upon being summon by Trunks, he is more them a match for the Time Patroller's super saiyan form. He is stated to be much stronger the Frieza and without any training, is stronger then androids 17 or 18, while being only slightly weaker then android 16. Noted noted that his power level was roughly 140,000,000 when not in battle, however, it increased to over 200,000,000 when he got serious. In his Demonic Will state, Kazam becomes strong enough to fight on even terms with a perfect form Cell who was been strengthened by Towa's magic. Later, he was able to match his father, something Dabura didn't expect to happen for several thousand years, though Dabura was still holding back slightly. After defeating Janemba, Kazam unlocks his Darkness Form. In this state, his powers jumps up, allowing him to fight on par with super saiyan 3 Goku and overpower Mira in his super form, who claimed to be stronger then both Dabura and Super Buu. Abilities |-|Techniques= * Bunkai Teleport ** Cosmic Illusion * Kai Kai * Telekinesis * Illusion Smash * Portal Opening * Lightning Shower Rain * Hell Gate * Evil Energy Manipulation ** Evil Energy Absorption * Finger Beam * Sealed Light Beam * Evil Impulse * Telepathy * Magical Thunder ** Psychic Thunder *** Illusion Thunder * Evil Flame * Revenge Death Ball * Energy Shield * Healing * Barrier of Light ** Wall of Light ** Absolute Lightning ** Blades of Judgement * Holy Wrath ** Divine Wrath: Purification * Spiral of Condemnation * Magic Materialization * Electric Shock * Time Skip ** Time Freeze ** Tides of Time ** Cage of Time * Rakshasa'a Claw * Darkness Sword Attack * Darkness Sword Attack * Evil Sword Rush |-|Forms and Transformations= Demonic Will Kazam receives his Demonic Will state upon absorbing the Black Water Mist. In this form, he becomes strong enough to fight evenly with a perfect form Cell who was been strengthened by Towa's magic. He retained this power as he was later able to match his father, something Dabura didn't expect to happen for several thousand year. Darkness Form Kazam achieves this form after absorbing the evil energy from Janemba. Demon God Kazam achieved this form after training with Whis. Time Power Unleashed Kazam is gifted this for by Chronoa to fight against Mechikabura. |-|Eqiupment= *'Sword' - Kazam's first weapon. * Dimension Sword - Kazam obtains the sword after defeating Janemba and absorbing his evil energy. After obtaining the sword, Kazam uses it as his main weapon. *'Key Sword' *'Black Water Mist' Battles Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Male Characters Category:Demons